transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime (Nightslash2020 Transformers Stop Motion)
Optimus Prime is the Leader of the Autobots. Seroius, temper checked and always willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, Optimus Prime is a true patriot. He has lead many Autobots in his time and lost many too, but always prevails over Megatron's evil schemes. Optimus also believes that somethings need to be kept quiet for the best of Cybertron. In the early days of Cybertron, Optimus Prime was Orion Pax, an elite guard rookie who befriended Prowl and Wreck-Gar under the command of Thunderbolt who was fated to become his greatest enemy Megatron Optimus Prime's bigest secret is that he was the cause of the war through his arrogance. After a failed assassination attempt on Megatron during a voting pole, Megatron attacked and decleared war on Cybertron. For the longest time, no one Decepticon or Autobot trusted him. Strength: 10 Intelligence: 10 Speed: 8 Endurance: 10 Rank: 10 Courage: 10 Firepower: 8 Skill: 10 Total (Not Including Rank): 66 Fiction ''Transformers: Origins'' :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) ''Transformers'' :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) Shortly after Arriving to Earth, his Old Friend Prowl was Captured by the Decepticons and He Tried to Save Him but Failed and Prowl was Turned into Barricade Much Later, Megatron Wanted to end the war and Calls Optimus, Optimus Shows Up and Ask Megatron what he jsut haev done, Megatron tells Optimus that there are casualties, Then Prime Ask what he Want, Megatron tells Prime that he Just wants to Finish the War, Optimus Tells megatron that his autobots are more than Ready, Megatron tells Optimus That He Just wants to finish it with him, Optimus is fine with that, Optimus warns Megatron to not do anythnig tricky, But Spike Tells Optimus that Megatron Cannot be Trusted, Optimus tells Spike that he will be Fine, But Megatron then Attacks Optimus, Spike Goes to help Optimus but he is stopped by Bumblebee, Megatron is Dissapoitned with Priem and Blows him away, Optimsu Recovers Quickly, Optimus then returns to the Battle and Defeats Megatron, Megatron Calls Stasrcream for Help, but Starscream Instead tells the decpeticons that Megatron has fallen and they retreat, Optimsu the ntells Megatron that his decepticosn have disobey him and that its over 3 months Later after Rodimus and Mirage died during the Attack he bid ferewell to them, Then he Goes to See Ratchet, Bumblebee then Shows up and tells Optimus that he will head out, Spiek syas that Bee wants a New Vehicle Form, Optimsu tells him to watch out for decepticons, then the 2 leaves, Ratchet Informs Optimsu that he detected a Transformer but sdosent know who is, Optimsu telsl ratchet to continue working with it, after Jazz was Attacked Jazz calls for assistance, Ironhide gets the call for help and goes to help jazz, Ratchet gets ti as well and both Ratchet and priem goes to help him aswell, Optimus and Ratchet Arrives, Ironhdie Informs Priem about a chase, Ironhide and Priem then goes to help bee and cliff, Menawhile Optimus Calsl ratchet, Since he may be needed, Bonecrusher destroys a Police car, Optimus and Ironhide finds Barricade, Optimus decides to stay wit habrricade while ironhide Helps bee and cliff, Ratchet tells Optimus that he will take care of barricade, Optimus then goes to save Bee and Cliff Later after ironhide and Cliff fought Brawl the 2 went to find bumblebee, Dropkick saw him and the Decepticosn elft with the captured bumblebee, all they find is bee gun, Later Starscream and Balckout Found Optimus, ironhide and CLiffjumper, Ironhide Attacks Blackout, while Starscrema attacks ironhdike and takes him to the Air, Ironhide Falls, But before Starscream can Kill him, Optimus attacks starscream, Prime Ask where Bee, But Starscream Refuses, Optimsu Blwos Stasrcream Leg off, Starscream then reveals Bumblebee is being used for free Megatron, Optimsu then SHots down Stasrcream, Ironhide Ask Prime if he kileld him, Priem says that Stasrcream is Not Dead, the 3 leaves, Optimus, Cliff and Ironhdie arrives very late to stop Megatron from beign freed, they return to their HQ, Optimus, Ironhide and Cliffjumper Arrives during the fight at their HQ and Attacks Megatron and Soundwave, Megs and prime fights and Blows the matrix off prime chest, injured priem goes offline Later Ratchet Brings optimsu back to base fore repair him, Later Prime goes back Online and Ask wheres the Matrix, Ratchet tells him that prowl took, then they go to Find him Later they find prowl All destroyed and telsl ratchet to repair him while he fights Megatron, But Before they fight jazz informs him that there is a Big Problem, it turns out Starscream goot upgraded by the matrix nad now he have it and blows meagtron away and they Fight, after Bumblebee Takes off the Matrix from Starscream, optimsu reclaims it and fights starscream, but before he can kill him, the decepticon leaves, Arcee ask Optimus How Stascream opened the Matrix, But Optimsu Tells Her that He Dosent thinks he Opened the matrix in fact he jsut thinks the matrix was defending itself, Optimsu then orders the AUtobots to trnasform and Roll Out ''Transformers 2'' :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) ''Transformers 3'' :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) Trivia Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Autobots Category:Autobots Leaders